Him
by Shannii
Summary: A story of survival, love and choosing the wrong path.


"I love you, Harry! I LOVE YOU. Please don't leave me. We have so much left to do, to see… _together. _"

Ginny kneeled over her dying boyfriend's body, sobbing into his marble-white hands. The blood that had meandered from his wounds formed a puddle in which she sat.

"Harry please don't leave me. Please!" Her croaky voice was barely a whisper.

Harry raised his fingertips to her face; she embraced them with her cheeks and cradled them. When Harry spoke, it made Ginny's entire body tremble. His voice seemed so far away, as though it was in another world. Almost silent, yet she held onto every word he said.

"Ginny, I love you, but you knew the consequences I had to take to destroy him. You knew I could die. There was no other way. But I love you _so_ much Ginny. Please don't mourn over me. I want you to live your life fully… I want you to be happy."

"I can't be happy without you, Harry!" Ginny screamed. "There must have been some other way to destroy him. WHY HAVE YOU DONE THIS? WHY ARE YOU LEAVING ME?" She bawled into his hand, uncontrollably. Her eyes so full of salty tears, that her surroundings were nothing more than a ghostly blur.

"Ginny… I was a Horcrux I had to. Ginny, I love you…" His voice began to grow fainter.

Ginny watched, shocked, as Harry's limp hand fell lifelessly from her face. His eyes: glazed but motionless, his body, as still as the marble ground in which he lay. Ginny sat, perplexed and gazed at the man she loved, at the man she could no longer speak to, kiss or spend her life with.

She did not know how she felt, whether she was shocked, devastated or both. All she knew was, she could no longer live her life. For nothing could make the man lying next to her talk to her again, nothing would awaken him. She looked deep into his eyes and saw nothing but darkness. Her Harry… was gone.

She heard a girl in the distance shout her name. But she did not have the energy to move or even wonder who it might be. She unbuttoned her black bloodstained cloak and placed it over Harry's body. She lay down beside him and cuddled herself into him. At least he's still here, at least I'm still safe, she thought. Nothing could hurt her. She gripped his waist tightly and buried her head into his shoulder. She could feel the tears trickling down her face, but did not bother to wipe them away.

Maybe, just maybe if she held on tight enough to him… he would come back to her.

"GINNY", the girl's voice grew louder. Ginny recognised it but didn't care who it was or what they wanted. She was fine how she was, she could stay here forever, she was with Harry.

She kissed his ice-cold cheek softly.

"I'll never leave you Harry." She whispered. "Never."

She felt the presence of someone standing over her, but she stayed hidden under the cloak. If they couldn't see her, maybe they would go away.

"Ginny?" She felt someone tug at the cloak, and lift it from her. The chill of the cold night hit her body and she shivered. But she did not care. Her head remained nestled into Harry.

"Ginny, come on. It's time to go home now."

She remained motionless as Hermione grabbed her from under her arms and lifted her to her feet. The graveyard swayed in front of her, her nose felt sore and numb and her eyes stung.

"I'm going to take you home, Gin", Hermione whispered. "Everything's going to be OK."

"What about Harry?" Ginny stood there, zombie-like, the words just slipping out of her mouth like she had no control of them, unable to show any emotion. "I can't leave him."

"Come on," Hermione gently tugged her waist and led her away from Harry's corpse. Ginny, obeyed with ease, she hadn't the energy to fight.

"Everything's going to be OK. I'm here. Everything's going to be fine." Hermione's gentle words went through one ear and out the other.

Ginny knew the truth. She wasn't going to be OK anymore. Everything wasn't going to be fine. Harry was gone…

**Author's Notes:**

** Hi guys. Thanks for reading so far.**

**Short? Yes i know but they will get longer, i promise... **

** Leave a review... let me know what you think.**

** Shanni x**


End file.
